This invention relates to a device for pumping out sanded in crab pots.
Crab pots on the sea bottom often become anchored securely in place by drifting sand and are frequently difficult or impossible to remove by merely pulling upward on the pot line. This causes a considerable loss to crab fishermen thru the loss of the crab pots, the loss of the crabs which are in the unretrievable pots and the loss of time in trying to extricate sanded in crab pots. Since the crab pots may be in water as deep as one hundred eighty feet there has heretofor been no satisfactory means available to recover crab pots which have become securely embedded in drifting sand on the sea bottom.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide a device for pumping out sanded in crab pots, to provide a device for the purpose described which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which is simple and efficient in operation and to provide a device of the type described which operates efficiently without excessive power requirements in water of considerable depth.